Diorama
by LNIYE
Summary: Bella Donna would stop at nothing to be reunited with Gambit. When she sees him in the arms of another woman, she uses all her talents to convince him to forsake the woman who makes his life so wonderful... Bella Donna/Gambit/Rogue/Bobby
1. Midsummer Night

**Diorama**

Hello everyone, this is my first X-Men fic, so please be indulgent... Also, it is quite different from my usual style of writing, so it may sound odd at times. Thank you!

A few precisions before the story starts... In this story, the characters are rather old students and it is not situated in a distinct version of the show.I know it may bring people to confusion, so I have to say that Gambit is a student in Xavier's school and he also teaches a small class. I wish you the best of time reading the story!

**Diorama**

_First Chapter: Midsummer Night_

The Westchester train station was nearly empty at this very late hour, and the people who got out hurried up to get out of the subway as fast as possible. They were probably eager to get home after a very long day of work, or maybe they just did not feel like hanging around the potentially dangerous people that usually lurked in the dark alleys of the city. Despite all this hurry, the young woman that came out last seemed rather lost as she looked around herself. Slowly, but with building confidence, she left the station, seemingly searching for something. She was so used to the bayous of Louisiana that the dry atmosphere of this midsummer night seemed anything but natural.

"I wonder where this crétin is... He'd better remember his old friend when he sees her," she whispered to none but herself.

Exhausted from the long trip from Bâton-Rouge to New York, she decided it would be wiser to look for the man with a fully rested mind. She could not afford her tiredness to let him get the best of her without a fight. Fortunately, there was a cheap hotel right next to the station, where the young woman decided to rest. The room that was given to her was small and rancid, but she did not really mind, she wanted nothing more than a bed to sleep in. It was with thoughts of her lost loved one that she fell asleep, filled with the desire to be with him like in the good old days of Louisiana.

The so-called crétin was not too far away. It was a really quiet night at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was passed midnight, and most students were asleep, but some of them were still studying for tests and exams. These noble intentions were not what compelled the young man to enter the kitchen that late at night. As silent as the soft pace of a cat, the thief started rummaging through the pantry and the refrigerator, taking out the flour, chocolate chips, eggs, milk and a few other ingredients. With a lot of dexterity and precision, he started pouring and mixing all that he had taken out. While he was deep in thought, he did not hear the sound that one of his fellow students made as she entered the kitchen.

"Rémy?"

Surprised rather than startled, Rémy turned around and his gaze fell upon a young woman who was dressed in a rather short and seductive pink nightgown. He knew her outfit was potentially dangerous but nothing could stop him from looking at her soft skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's already passed midnight."

"I could say that aussi, Rogue..."

He took a better look at her and grinned widely.

"You definitely need to dress like that more often, très chère."

She rolled her eyes.

"You did not answer my question. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm preparing material for tomorrow's class."

"Really... Well then, Mr. LeBeau," she playfully said. "just make sure I'm the first one to taste your preparations."

He nodded and went back to what he was doing. Before he could do anything else than add more flour to the mixture, the girl tenderly embraced him from behind. He smiled, knowing far too well that a wrong move could throw him into a comatose state.

"You couldn't sleep... Right?"

He started mixing, seemingly ignoring her question.

"Fine, be that way."

She let go of him and slowly walked towards the door. He had been taken in last year at the school, but he still did not really talk a lot about himself despite his friendly demeanor. His tendency to wake up in the middle of the night worried some of the teachers and counselors, but Rémy did not think he had a problem of any sort. As his friend, Rogue was worried by this attitude, but it was not her place to try and make him tell her all the psychological problems he might have had. She was worried that he would have problems with his teachers if he did not refrain from arriving late into class every morning.

She stopped in her tracks as she realized that she was not well placed to complain about his inability to open himself to others; no one knew her real name.

"If you want to know... I came here because I couldn't fall asleep either, and I thought I might run into you."

"Alright."

Rouge frowned, disappointed that her attempt to make him open up did not work. She sighed and left the room, knowing that saying considerate lines such as "you should go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" or "instead of cooking in the middle of the night, you should try and get some rest" would be pointless.

"Bonne nuit, Rogue..." she heard him say.

She smiled and went to bed, eager to taste whatever he was cooking. As she entered the room, she saw that Kitty was still awake, working on her computer.

"What are you working on?" Rogue asked.

"Science paper, I forgot all about it, and it's, like, due tomorrow morning! I hope Hank won't get angry..."

"He will get angry if you fall asleep on your desk tomorrow!"

Kitty laughed softly.

"Yeah, he will probably get annoyed at Rémy again..."

Rogue's smile froze. She knew that her friend was right, and even though she was not exactly interested is school either, Rémy's distaste was as visible as the red eyes on his face. Another small laugh from Kitty made Rogue lose her train of thought.

"He's really sweet though, and he's good looking. I wish he'd be... like... closer to me, but maybe it's this air of mystery about him that makes him so seductive... Or maybe it's..."

Rogue was not listening anymore. She knew her affection towards Rémy was fragile, and she knew that the boy had a slight tendency to be overly suave around the other girls. Even though she was not his girlfriend yet, Kitty's blabbering about his looks annoyed her and brought her to a state close to anger, but she did not say anything to the other girl.

"And you, Rogue, what do you think?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Uh... I think that if you don't finish your paper soon, Hank will probably get annoyed with either you failing or you falling asleep on your desk."

"Oh you're totally right, I should, like, continue working and let you sleep!"

"Yeah, good night Kitty."

As one o'clock was approaching, Rémy was still sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper as the food was baking in the oven. The young man's attention had been brought to the newspaper by an article that had to do with a string of murders that had taken place recently in Louisiana. As his reading of the article was progressing, the _modus operandi_ described in these lines strangely reminded him of people he knew down there... people he did not really want to remember. At the middle of a paragraph, Rémy smelled something in the air, the sweet smell of baked goods that were almost ready to be taken out of the oven. It took him some time to realize that it was the food that he had prepared a bit earlier. He threw the newspaper down, jerked out of the chair and opened the oven's door. He sighed in relief as he took notice that the dozen of chocolate chips muffins he had so carefully nurtured were perfectly baked.

The sun rose up on Xavier's beautiful mansion. Rémy woke up to the sight of the newspaper and to the sweet sounds of swallowing and muffin chewing. After he had whined for a few seconds, he lifted up his head and looked at the source of all this noise. Logan, a muscular and gruff looking man, was staring at Rémy, a muffin in his hand.

"That was class material" Rémy groaned, pointing at the food.

"Really... seems like one of your followers won't get a treat, Bub."

Rémy took the muffins out of Logan's reach and got up.

"By the way... aren't you supposed to be in class?" the older man asked.

"Well... yeah...?"

"You're late."

Rémy took the plate in which the muffins were and went up to his room. He placed them on his bed side table and went to class. Professor Hank McCoy was telling the class something about the periodic table of the chemical elements, but he stopped his lecture as Rémy came in. Rogue, who was sitting at the back of the class, raised her head from the science book to take a look at the disheveled boy at the front of the class. In her opinion, he looked cute even with such messy hair.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Rémy... May I ask of you to give me your rendition of the assignment I gave out last class?"

"Désolé, I completely forgot."

The teacher sighed. As they were talking in front of a class that was happy to see some action this early in the morning, Bobby, who was sitting right next to Rogue, leaned towards her.

"It's ridiculous, I wonder why they tell this guy to attend class, he really couldn't care less," he whispered.

"Right, right..." she answered, distracted.

"Um, Rogue? I was wondering if you'd like to go out and eat lunch with me?"

"I don't know, Bobby... I may have things to do."

Annoyed by the attention she was giving to the boy in front of the class, Bobby continued on a harsher tone.

"Rémy won't eat with you, as soon as class is over, he'll probably go back to sleep."

Kitty, who was right in front of Rogue, spun around to look at her female peer.

"Ah, Rémy is so cute! He's like... I don't know, cute, you know?"

Bobby frowned. How could these girls see the charm in this incorrigible player?

"Yeah, it's a good thing that he believes every girl in the school is worth his attention. Did you see him swoon over Jean yesterday? And over Jubilation two days ago?"

"I think you're exaggerating," Kitty said.

The professor's voice stopped their conversation.

"At the back of the class, silence, please... it's okay, you may sit down, we will discuss it once class is over," he told Rémy.

The young man, grateful for the understanding personality of the teacher, went to sit in front of Bobby, next to Kitty. Apparently, Kitty did not mind the fact that he had gotten away with not doing the assignment she had worked so hard to complete last night. She eagerly showed him what page they were at in the book. Rogue was looking at the back of his head, unable to concentrate on the class. She still remembered her arms wrapped around his chest, a move that could have been dangerous for him. She wished she could have been able to embrace him without having to worry about the danger of it all. Nonetheless, that gloomy thought was replaced by a more positive one; Rémy had not tried to get away from the arms she had thrown around him.

...

Thank you for taking the time to read. Please do not hesitate to send me a review to share your opinion, ask me questions or poke me with a stick!


	2. Dusk

**Diorama**

Hello everyone, I hope you will like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun!

I also need to thank the fantastic work of SailoMoonFanForever, who took the time to Beta-read and to fix the many errors I made throughout this chapter. If you read this text, know that I am really grateful for all your hard work!

_Second Chapter: Dusk_

After a rather long discussion with Mr. McCoy, Rémy left the class feeling depressed. The teacher had agreed to let him work on the assignment he had given, but the boy had to finish it before his next science class. Of course, he had better things to do, but he did not feel like disappointing a teacher who usually coped well with his tardiness. His books in his arms and his mind set on the task of finding a good theme for his paper, Rémy walked up to the room he was sharing with Bobby. He walked in on a sight he sure did not want to see. Bobby was sitting on his own bed, eating one of the muffins from the night before.

"Bobby, what are you doing? Who said you can eat that? These are for the ladies."

Bobby frowned and looked at the muffin.

"Seriously? Well, next time, hide them. I thought food existed for the purpose of being eaten."

"You know I need this for my class."

Bobby shrugged and took another bite, annoyed.

"You know I'll be there, Rémy, so everything's okay, your muffin's not wasted, geez..."

Silence followed his words. Bobby was usually a very nice and sweet person, and everyone at the school liked him for his warm personality. At first, he had had nothing against his quiet room mate, he even appreciated the fact Rémy was far from troublesome and usually gone from the room. People wondered why the red eyed mutant did not listen in class and why he would be seen sleeping during the day, but the answer was fairly simple; he enjoyed the nocturnal lifestyle. These habits led the staff and the students of the school to worry over him, and quite frankly, Bobby, sweet as he was, also had his share of worries. He stopped caring about the antics of the other boy when Rogue started showing interest in the whole situation. Bobby loved Rogue, and he believed he loved her more than a man who tried to seduce every female that crossed his path.

"Hey, I wanted to know something,he said.

R?y, who had put down his books, looked at the other boy.

"I was just wondering... what do you think about Rogue?"

"...Rogue?"

Bobby blushed, thinking about the girl. He shook his head, trying to regain control over his feelings.

"You know what? Forget I said anything."

"Je l'aime bien..." Rémy answered softly.

"What?"

"I like her, she's sweet, and I can tell that she also likes me."

Bobby frowned. Of course Rogue liked him, she didn't know that he was a player, or maybe she did not realize what it meant. Besides, since he was a player, he knew exactly what to do to be loved by women.

In another part of town, the young lady was just waking up in her hotel room. As she looked around herself, she remembered where she was and why she had left Louisiana. She was searching for a lost friend. With a fully rested mind, she realized how ugly the room was. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, humidity stains on the walls, and an unpleasant smell. Nevertheless, she had already slept in places that were worse than that when her job forced her to. She went to take a shower, cold because there was no warm water. She hurriedly washed her long blond hair and her white skin as her humor was gradually worsening.

"He'd better be happy to see me," she pestered. "I went through all the trouble of finding ce sale crétin!"

There were no towels in the old washroom so she had to put her pair of jean and her soft pink t-shirt on after some time. There was no hair dryer so she could not try and make her hairstyle as pretty as it could be. She wished she would not have to stay another night in this dreaded hotel room. Well aware of her prey's habits, she knew she had to wait for dusk to come to have better chances of finding him, so she decided to act as a normal girl would and go out to do some shopping.

In Xavier's school, there was a special room in which there were a dozen of ovens. It was the place where Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and some other students gathered an hour after dinnertime. Rogue and Bobby went to sit in front of one of the ovens while Kitty and her partner, Kurt, were patiently waiting in front of them. Kitty, being her usual self, was telling Kurt about things that probably did not interest him that much.

"I'm telling you, it's like, true! Can you believe that?"

"Ja, ja, okay..."

"What are you guys talking about?Rogue asked.

The preppy brunette, happy to have gained a new listener, approached her two friends.

"Well, you know, it was like, yesterday! Jean was taking a shower, see? And... Scott, like... walked in on her!"

Bobby snickered, while Rogue wondered why she had asked in the first place.

"Right, Kitty, that's really interesting..." she said

"Wait, I also heard something else, though it has, like, nothing to do with Scott or Jean... I don't know how, but Rémy, like, convinced Hank to let him redo the science paper!"

Bobby frowned as Kurt's eyes were widening.

"Was? Oh, and here I worked like crazy last night to finish it up..."

"Yeah, me too!Kitty exclaimed.

"And I think I'm gonna fail..." he added. "Some people have all the luck..." he sighed.

"La chance has nothing to do with this. It's skills."

All eyes converged towards a single spot. Rémy, who had mindlessly snuck up on them, was standing there, his plate of muffins in one hand. He gave a muffin to the girls and Kurt.

"Sorry Rogue... some people did not realize that I would be using these for today's class, so I couldn't keep my promise. Bobby here and Wolverine tasted the muffins before you."

"Aww, really? Then promise me this, Rémy... Next time you'll cook in the middle of the night, then come and wake me up so I can be the very first person to enjoy your cooking, okay?"

Rémy smiled and laughed softly.

"D'accord, Rogue... how could I ignore a request from such a charming lady..."

Bobby clenched his fists, and even though the others did not pay attention to it, the air surrounding the boy got slightly colder, as if winter had taken over his sweet heart.

"Don't you have a class to teach?he snapped.

The target of these unnecessary harsh words blinked.

"You're right, Bobby... seems like I got distracted by overflowing charme féminin..."

Rogue blushed and lowered her head in an attempt to hide her red cheeks from him. The air around Bobby grew colder as Rémy was going in front of the class.

"Ah, is it me, or is it cold in here?" Kurt asked Kitty.

Rogue looked at Bobby with concern.

"Are you okay? You're getting cold..."

Bobby sighed, the heat returning to his body.

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about me, Rogue."

She looked at the front of the class where Rémy was standing after he had given food to the other students. Although he was a student, he was also in charge of teaching his fellow students the fine art of cooking. Charles Xavier had come up with this idea to make sure that Rémy got somehow involved with the school. Since the boy did not seem to like studying and since he waited for the night to come before becoming fully active, he had been tasked to teach one of the things he did best during the evening. There had been no cooking classes, and as Ororo Munroe, a counselor, had said, it would be best for the students to learn how to cook to become more autonomous adults.

"For today's class, you will try and recreate what you just tasted" Rémy explained. "For this recipe, you will need flour, eggs, milk..."

Rogue was not listening to him at all while he wrote the ingredients on the blackboard. She was simply looking at him, at his glittering red eyes that showed how happy he was to be there, sharing with the people he knew some of his culinary knowledge. Seeing this apparent joy in his dark eyes made Rogue happy for him, and she felt relieved seeing how the young man was enjoying himself at least in his own class. She feared he would leave the school. It was not uncommon for impatient youngsters to turn their backs against the school to join the Brotherhood or to simply vanish. After some time, Bobby pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, how about I start with everything that looks liquid while you do the rest?"

"Sure, why not, Bobby..."

Rogue left her place and went in front of the class, where the fridge was. She opened the door and stayed motionless for a moment. Seeing that, Rémy approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue, ça va?" he asked.

She spun around and she met his eyes, they were so close that she feared that a wrong move would put him into deep trouble. She blushed yet again and took a step back, almost entering the fridge. It took her some time to remember what she was trying to tell him.

"Uh... there's no milk left..."

His eyes showed confusion.

"What? Oh non... and there's none left in the kitchen..."

He turned around and looked at the class.

"Sorry, but there's no milk left! We can't possibly do muffins without milk..."

Without thinking, Rogue spoke up.

"You and me can go and buy some."

Her eyes widened, while Rémy looked at her. She did not mean to say that, but sadly, these words had already reached the ears of the whole class. She really wished she could have taken back those rather embarrassing words. Of course, not helping her too much, Kitty's voice rose up from the back of the class.

"That's, like, a great idea! How about we have our class later tonight? That would be, like... Totally awesome! We can wait for you to come back, you know!"

Rogue glared at her, but since the class all agreed to this idea of having the class two hours later, she had no choice. Rémy came closer to her.

"Let's go, Rogue."

She sighed and agreed.

Rogue and Rémy left the school and started to walk towards the market. The sunset was amazing, and it bathed the couple in an intense red, burning and fiery light.

"So, how did you like the taste of the muffin?" Rémy asked.

"Oh, it was delicious, as always..."

She was not too sure what to tell him, and it was not like her at all to be this way. She was not a shy person at all, but somehow, Rémy knew how to make her lose her cool. Maybe it had to do with his perfect smile, his passionate eyes or maybe his deep voice, but Rogue did not feel like herself when she was around the young man. As of Rémy himself, he knew that Rogue was a tricky woman and that he could not withstand the danger of touching her. But despite the threat she seemed to be, he wanted to hold her close and touch her soft skin so badly that sometimes it hurt, and this pain so often seemed excruciating.

"Tu sais, I wanted to know something..." Rémy started to say.

Rogue looked at him, smiling tenderly. She took Rémy's hand, getting so close to him that any onlooker would have thought they were in a relationship.

"Yes, what is it?"

Rémy could not detach his gaze from her curious but patient expression. He let his eyes wander until they fell on her lips, lips that seemed too sweet to remain untouched, too delicious to keep for herself, but also too forbidden to ever be claimed.

"Rogue, do you... do you like me?"

Rogue opened wide eyes. Was this what was bothering him? She wanted so much to tell him that she more than liked him, that she loved him and she wanted him to be hers and hers alone. To be the first one to steal a kiss from her at the peril of his life, and more than anything, she wanted to find a way to spend her life at his side. How perfect this life could be if he would agree to stay with her forever if they would find a way to consummate their love without the risk of him dying in a fatal embrace. How beautiful their romance could be! Instead of saying all that, the answer that came out was rather short.

"Well... yeah?" she said.

Rémy smiled, apparently satisfied.

"Alright... je te remercie."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please send me a review!


	3. Tonight, Death is of a Rare Beauty

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the time it took for me to write the third chapter to this fic... But anyways, here it is! I thank SailorMoonFanForever again, who fixed my story.

I realized that not everyone speaks french, so I will include a little translation.

Je te remercie: I thank you.

Pas vraiment: Not really.

Quelle surprise!: What a surprise!

**Diorama**

_Third Chapter: Tonight, death is of a rare beauty_

Rémy and Rogue were still walking towards a convenience store, but they were so busy talking that they did not realize that the stores were about to close. Rogue had let go of Rémy's hand, and she was now walking slowly next to him, not daring to look up at him. She was instead looking at the street lights, wondering when they would light up. After a moment, she looked at him.

"Do you like... being in that school?" she asked.

Rémy, surprised by this question, turned his head to look at her. She had already turned her head to look away, embarrassed. He thought about it, looking up to the darkening sky.

"Honestly... Pas vraiment..."

She could not help but let a soft gasp escape her throat. Fortunately, because of the usual sounds of the city, he had not heard. She looked at him, shocked. She felt some fear deep down, like a creature in her stomach trying to get out. She did not want him to leave. She felt she would follow him if he did. Seeing her expression, Gambit chuckled.

"I was kidding!"

Rogue's eyes grew wide as she stopped in her tracks, staring at the young man. He also stopped and turned to look at her.

"How can you say such things?" she said, maybe a little louder than she wanted.

She could not help but hit him in the chest. She was strong, so Rémy staggered and backed away. He suddenly felt worried. He also hated the fact that if she was unhappy, it was his fault. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Rogue... I didn't know you'd react like that..."

Was Rogue overreacting? Probably. She was not even his girlfriend. She had no reason to want to keep him by her side so badly. She opened her eyes wide, realizing that it felt like such a bad situation. She was so strong and independent. Why did she need Rémy's presence so badly? She finally sighed softly and resumed walking towards the store. There was no way he would return her feelings.

"Let's go get the milk..."

Rémy nodded. She looked a bit down, and he felt bad because of this. He felt like he needed to justify himself.

"I like being at the institute, really. I mean, it's a comfortable life." He looked up and saw the store, which was really close now. "I don't have to steal and all, and the people are nice."

He opened the door for Rogue, and then followed her inside. She made a beeline for the milk, while Rémy was thinking about the life he now led. He sometimes missed the thrill of stealing from moneybags, and he often thought about Louisiana. He had fond memories of the Guild, even if it was far from the ideal life of most people. Life in the institute was much different. There was respect instead of violence, and for some reason, the fights seemed much less dangerous. Rogue pulled him out of his thoughts by putting a bottle of milk in his hands.

"Okay, let's go, Rémy!"

She already seemed to be in a better mood, which reassured Rémy and made him smile. He went to the counter and paid for two bottles of milk before he went back on the street. Rogue followed and stretched.

"I can't wait to get back to the institute."

She started walking and noticed that the streetlights had lit up while they were inside. The shops were also closing.

"I can't wait to resume the class" Rémy said with a laugh.

As they were starting to walk towards the Xavier Institute, a voice rang out from behind them.

"Lebeau!"

Rémy felt his heart stop as he slowly turned to look behind him. A young woman with long blond hair was waving to him. Dressed in simple blue jeans and a pale pink t-shirt, she looked like a really normal, common young woman. In her other hand, she was holding a few bags. She started walking towards Rémy, still smiling. The boy turned to Rogue and gave her the milk.

"You have to leave now" he whispered.

Rogue, who kept staring at the other girl, answered in an equally low voice.

"Why?"

"Because she's big trouble..."

He gently pushed Rogue in the general direction of the institute, before putting on his best smile and approaching the blonde.

"Bella! Quelle surprise!"

Rogue remained at a distance feeling her heart sink as she saw Bella embrace Rémy tightly. But when Bella kissed Rémy on the lips, Rogue turned her head and walked away, feeling deeply hurt. She bit her lip, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. But she was proud and strong, she would not give in and cry. She should be angry. Yes, it was actually an occasion to be angry. Who was that girl, and how could she act so familiar with Rémy? She clenched her fists, but careful not to spill the milk. She walked towards the school, convincing herself that it was alright, and that if Rémy was in love with another woman, it was fine. After all, she was not his girlfriend, she had no reason to be jealous. As she was forcing a smile to appear on her lips, she entered the institute's property. As soon as she entered the school, a vision made her sad again: Jean and Scott were discussing something, both sitting closely on a bench.

"Jean... There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while..." said Scott.

Rogue, completely still, watched as Jean turned her head to look at Scott.

"Do you want to apologize for the shower incident?"

Scott blushed slightly and shook his head.

"No... I mean, yes! But..."

Jean laughed sweetly, pushing her long, red hair back. She then brought a finger to Scott's lips.

"Shh... I think I know what you want to tell me..." she said as her face moved over so slowly until their lips met.

This was too much for Rogue. She bit her lip and dropped the milk, before hurrying to her room. It made Scott and Jean jump, surprised by the sudden noise.

"Was that Rogue?" Jean asked as she got up.

Scott wanted to tell her that Rogue was probably fine, but he knew that Jean's compassionate nature would force her to make sure everything was alright before continuing the really interesting conversation they were having. He replaced his ruby glasses, clearing his throat.

"I think so, yeah..."

As he went to get the milk, Jean quickly went up the stairs and approached the room Kitty and Rogue were sharing. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Rogue? Is everything alright? Can I come in?"

Thankfully, Kitty was not there to see Rogue sitting on her bed trying to choke back tears. Hearing Jean, she raised her voice.

"No! Leave me alone... you wouldn't understand anyway!"

How could Jean understand the pain of being unable to touch the man she loved? How could she begin to imagine the loneliness that Rogue felt when she saw couples holding hands, caressing and kissing each other?

"Well, maybe I would if you calmly explained to me what's wrong?"

"No! Just... leave me alone!"

At this moment, Kitty approached the door. She looked at Jean, curious, wondering what she was doing there. Jean did not need to use her telepathic powers to know what Kitty wanted to ask.

"Rogue is in there and she doesn't want to see anyone..."

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So like, where will I sleep?"

"I don't know, Kitty."

Kitty raised her voice so Rogue could hear her from the other side of the door.

"Rogue? Did something, like, happen with Rémy?"

Rogue bit her lip again, at the thought of the boy being kissed by this blonde girl. She felt like punching, killing, maiming and hacking, while she could have curled up in a corner and cried for hours at the same time. They could not understand, and she did not really want to let them know that she was actually in love with Rémy, and that she had difficulty assuming the fact that he might be in love with another woman, a woman that he actually could touch. How could she even compete?


End file.
